


Том

by tigrjonok



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Том слушает голос Б'Эланны.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Том

Все началось именно так, как обычно и начинаются подобные истории. Позже, оглядываясь назад, Том, как и многие до него, с полным правом сможет сказать: ничего не предвещало. Это и в самом деле было так: он просто наблюдал за Б’Эланной. За тем, как она общается с другими людьми. Наблюдал за ее мимикой и жестами, поворотом корпуса, наклоном головы, но еще больше — вслушивался в малейшие оттенки ее голоса. 

Некоторые слова и некоторые имена Б’Эланна произносила не так, как обычные люди. Поначалу Том думал — дело в ее клингонских корнях. Но Б’Эланна выросла в земной колонии, ее родным языком был английский, а по-клингонски она знала всего несколько фраз, да и те произносила с чудовищным акцентом, при звуках которого любой клингон моментально схватился бы за нож. 

Том никогда не учился музыке, да и не сказать, чтобы особо ее любил, но слух у него был музыкальный. Он прекрасно чувствовал оттенки звуков, понимал скрытый смысл, которые несет в себе излишне растянутая гласная или строгая на грани неправильности согласная, знал силу почти незаметных обычному слуху пауз. Имя коммандера Чакотая Том всегда произносил именно так, с паузами, словно был учителем иностранного языка в начальной школе и заучивал со своими подопечными новое слово. И сам почти не обращал внимания на эту свою привычку, пока капитан Джейнвей и Тувок не придумали свой план по выявлению кейзонского шпиона. Тогда-то Том и заметил, что его манера произносить имя «Чакотай» раздражает коммандера — слегка, где-то на подсознательном уровне. Но и такая мелочь им всем могла в тот момент пригодиться. Том дал себе зарок избавиться от этой привычки — если переживет затеянную интригу, конечно, — а пока чуть-чуть увеличил паузы. И начал прислушиваться к голосу Б’Эланны.

Б’Эланна пролетала последние слоги имени Чакотая на варп-скоростях, размывая ударение до почти полного его отсутствия, но при этом четко артикулировала согласные. И в этом было больше смысла, чем во всех ее пламенных речах в защиту удравшего в одиночку сражаться с кейзонами коммандера. Твердое «к» и «т» — признание силы и воли. Размытое ударение — близость на грани интимности. Б’Эланна — из тех людей, которые плохо умеют высказывать свои чувства, но — то ли брал свое клингонский горячий нрав, то ли все, что связывало ее с Чакотаем, было до того сильным и важным, — ее голос говорил за нее, выдавая эти не предназначенные для чужих подробности любому, кто умел слушать. Том — умел. И все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что ревнует. Хотя он никогда не был ревнив, да и, если на то пошло, не имел на ревность никакого права, но уж слишком явными и слишком яркими были протянувшиеся между этими двумя людьми нити. 

Дежурное, постоянно звучавшее по всему кораблю слово «капитан» Б’Эланна тоже произносила по-особенному. Растянутая до предела ударная «а». У Тома и самого были сложные отношения с протоколом Звездного флота. Порой ему казалось, что всем маки на «Вояджере» вместе взятым и то проще приспособиться к этой рутине, чем ему, прошедшему Академию квалифицированному пилоту. Звука голоса Б’Эланны хватило, чтобы он поменял свое мнение. И почувствовал странную сопричастность с человеком, которому так же трудно и так же важно втиснуться в эти рамки. Ограничения сковывают, такой вывод диктует столь почитаемая вулканцами логика, но разве не сковывают этика, и принципы, и даже эмоции — преданность, симпатия, любовь, наконец? Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но именно ограничения делают человека человеком. Том не знал, какие именно трудности присутствуют в отношениях Б’Эланны с протоколом, но каждый раз, когда по мостику или по залу совещаний пролетало длинное «а», ловил себя на желании подставить плечо или протянуть руку.

Когда Том впервые услышал, как Б’Эланна называет Гарри «флотским», то почти пожалел, что на планете окампа тогда оказался не он. Исчезающие гласные — как ироничная улыбка. Само прозвище — как опущенные руки или разбитая мебель. Б’Эланна редко позволяла себе срываться на подобные неформальности. Зашифрованные имена, клички-пароли, прозвища — в этом было слишком много от маки, а маки остались в прошлом. Том самом прошлом, которое врастает в кожу, и потом — после — прорывается наружу словами, жестами, звуками — в момент, когда человек ослабляет или теряет над собой контроль. Да и само это слово — «флотский», оно тоже из лексикона маки, людей, нашедших свой фронт, поделивших мир на черное и белое, вернувших в современный обиход лейблы двадцатого века. Ничего удивительного, что при первой встрече с Гарри на планете окампа Б’Эланна наклеила на него этот привычный ярлык. Но теперь присущая ярлыкам сухость ушла, осталось только слово — всплывающий в минуту сильного волнения якорь — да исчезающие гласные. Том не знал, откуда появилась эта мягкая ирония и что она означает. Это что-то из тех, самых первых дней в дельта-квадранте. Что-то из тех часов, когда Гарри и Б’Эланна вдвоем прорывались на поверхность планеты. Что-то, что принадлежит только им двоим. Т _о́_ му там нет места.

Его имя никогда не было для Б’Эланны особенным.

Именно об этом Том думал, пока они с Б’Эланной модифицировали сенсоры для поиска «Дредноута». Об этом, а еще о занимательной личной истории искомой кардассианской ракеты. Б’Эланна из тех людей, которые плохо умеют высказывать свои чувства, а потому ее рассказ нельзя было бы назвать тривиальным, даже будь он менее красочным. И все же, как бы Том ни ценил ее откровенность, пока он не услышит те едва уловимые, почти не различимые, но такие личные модуляции в голосе Б’Эланны, он не поверит, что они наконец-то ушли от мертвой точки «просто коллеги» и начали движение к точке «друзья».

— Том…

В первый момент ему показалось, что он ослышался, что это просто игра воображения, вступившего в преступный сговор с органами слуха. Чуть удлиненная гласная и грозовые перекаты в согласном звуке — от твердого к мягкому и обратно за миллисекунду. 

— Том, что с тобой происходит?

Он не сразу вспомнил, что на вопрос нужно ответить — причем так, чтобы не сломать всю игру. Он просто пропускал эти звуки через себя, впервые в жизни не зная, как интерпретировать те оттенки, которые слышал. Хотя главным была не интерпретация, а тот простой факт, что эти оттенки появились. 

— А что со мной происходит? — наконец ответил Том. 

Щелкнуло сцепление, и игра покатилась по проложенным для нее рельсам. Но как же не вовремя, черт бы все побрал. Сейчас впервые с начала интриги Том почти жалел, что согласился на предложение капитана и Тувока. _Почти_ жалел. 

И, неожиданного для самого себя — ведь ничего, на самом деле, не предвещало — Том, отговариваясь от прямых, решительных, но не навязчивых вопросов, просил — у Бога, у Вселенной, у кого-то там, наверху, ведь есть же там кто-то, наверное — только одного: пусть эта небольшая антреприза не убьет ту особенную мелодию, с которой только что прозвучало его имя. Потому что тогда он точно вернется. Пусть все кейзоны дельта-квадранта провалятся в ад — он вернется. Просто чтобы еще раз услышать грозовые перекаты, с которыми Б’Эланна произносит слово «Том».   
__


End file.
